A Beautiful Day
by Crackfiction
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are the 'it' couple, until Sakura falls pregnant. What could happen? For one thing Sasuke is going to throw the biggest tantrum of all time and hopefully Sakura will kick his arse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or mutt by Blink-182, so awesome I 3 blink

**Dedication: **Hypheniated, thanks for the prompt, took me a while

_He pauses shaving and he tells himself that he is the bomb_

_She has her curlers set her credit cards are paying the funds_

_He's not that old, I've been told a strong sexual goal_

_He goes out everyday she goes every way oh yeah_

_And they don't even care at all_

Sasuke smirked as he rolled up to school in his family's fancy sport car. Life was good. His older brother had finally left home, his girlfriend Sakura had finally agreed to take it to the next level, they had been going strong for the past four weeks now and his parents had let him drive their car for a week. Sasuke flipped on his dark sunglasses and stepped out; he nodded at the girls walking by and was elated at their reaction, of course he didn't show it. Sasuke Uchiha kept his cool, that's why he was a man of a few words; he had to keep up his reputation after all.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke winced and clenched his fists as the girls he just passed started giggling. Naruto. Naruto was the opposite to him, Sasuke thought, he wasn't subtle, silent, handsome or cool. He wasn't even rich. Sasuke shook his head as he asked himself why he even talked to him.

"Oh yeah, Naruto is my best mate," Sasuke sighed as the blonde glomped him.

"Sasuke, big news!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, stopping passing traffic and half the population of the school.

"Keep your voice down," Sasuke hissed as he pried his loud friend off of him.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that. Anyway with the big news, guess who is going out this Friday night?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, _No way is this guy getting laid…or having a date at all for that matter. Girls go for the mysterious type. I should k-_

Naruto interrupted Sasuke's cocky thoughts, "ME AND HINATA!"

Sasuke rolled his neck and smiled almost as he heard three satisfying cracks, he then focused on his friend, "You and Hinata?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"You're going out with Hinata?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes! Okay, god Sasuke you can at least bel-

"Uh, Naruto, I didn't ask the second time. I'd turn around if I were you," Sasuke went wide-eyed.

Naruto adopted Sasuke's expression and slowly turned his head to meet a fist. Sasuke wrinkled his nose as he heard the sound of Neji's knuckles meeting Naruto's sunny face. Immediately a crowd gathered around the three of them and Sasuke grudgingly remembered that Naruto was his mate and he had to do something. Sasuke sighed as he launched himself at Neji and grimaced as he heard Neji's nose crunch under his hand, that couldn't be good. Sasuke then groaned as strong hands grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the beaten up Hyuga. Kakashi.

"What the fuck is this? You three in Tsunade's office!" Kakashi bellowed, he then glared at the surrounding students, "And what are you all goggling at? Shouldn't you be in class!"

The crowd began to dissipate, the once tense atmosphere relaxed as people started to mutter and go in their separate directions. Kakashi roughly shook Sasuke and placed him on his feet. Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to the principal's office.

"Kakashi-sensei, can't I go to the nurse's office first?" Neji asked, "I think my nose is broken."

"I don't give a shit, go to Tsunade first," Kakashi hissed, he then walked off muttering something along the lines of 'screw this, I should have become a builder'.

_She's open waiting for more_

_And I know he's only looking to score_

_And it is way to unhealthy_

_Often they've typically_

_Been starved for attention before_

Sasuke kicked the group of lockers outside the office as he put the pink slip into his bag, detentions were a waste of time.

"Sasuke! I'm right here, if I was going to abuse school property I'd make sure it wasn't under the principal's nose," Tsunade called out from her desk.

"Fuck you, you crazy old hag," Sasuke muttered, nonetheless he stopped kicking the year seven lockers and walked at a slightly faster pace to his next class.

Sasuke forgot about his detention once he strutted into the lab, he was in his element. Sasuke nodded to the teacher at the front and sauntered over to the place where he _always _sat. _His _girlfriend was waiting for him, she smiled and Sasuke covered up his smirk and slipped in next to her. He didn't want to seem pleased after all. Sasuke looked around the lab and didn't have a hard time finding inspiration to look like something was shoved up his arse. The ugly red lino floors and Rock Lee sitting in front of him easily placed that constant scowl back onto his face. Sasuke leaned his elbows on the table and rested his mouth on clasped hands. School was so useless, he wanted out. Sasuke then felt smooth hands snake around his arm; he narrowed his eyes as Sakura placed a note in front of him. As her pale white hands returned to where they were _supposed_ to be Sasuke discretely opened the folded piece of paper. It read:

I love you

That was all, Sasuke's brows furrowed even further. What the hell was that about? Since when did Sakura get all sentimental? Something was up. Sasuke then wondered if it had to do with last night. Sure they had sex but they had been doing it for the past month on a regular basis.

Sasuke bent close to Sakura's ear and whispered, "I know."

Sakura's smile grew and she blushed, Sasuke nodded to himself, that was a known reaction to his whispers. Usually girls shivered, some extreme cases resulted in fainting. Sasuke placed an arm around Sakura's shoulders and leaned back. Life was pretty good, even if he had detention. School was going to finish soon anyway.

"Could the lovebirds at the back separate," Kurenai growled.

Sasuke chuckled as he released Sakura and folded his arms; Kurenai definitely wanted him, just like every other girl in the class. He turned his head and caught that blonde staring at him. Sasuke winked and smirked slightly as she reddened.

Life was good indeed.

_She smokes a dozen and he doesn't seem to notice the smell_

_He took the seat off his own bike because the way that it felt_

_He wants to bone this I know she is ready to blow_

_They go out every night his pants are super tight oh yeah_

_And they don't even care at all_

Sakura took a deep breath; she was sitting, her pink hair framing her emerald eyes. The rosette had an anxious look on her pale face. If an onlooker were to see her they would know instinctually that she was waiting for someone, and that she was keeping an important secret. She had that self absorbed look a person has when they know something the whole world doesn't. Then her pursed lips relaxed into an easy grin as a tall, lean boy joined her. Sakura placed her small, delicate hand on Sasuke's white, _white _skin.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked up surprised, he seldom looked surprised, in fact Sasuke Uchiha prided himself on always knowing what was about to happen, at least he appeared to. The raven-haired boy looked into his girlfriend's smooth face. Sakura realised he wasn't going to physically open his mouth and reply so she continued.

"I have something very, very important to tell you," Sakura breathed, "Promise not to be…upset."

Sasuke frowned.

"I'm sixteen, and so are you," Sakura nervously twisted her fingers around each other.

"Hn," Sasuke knew this, it was obvious.

"We are the legal age to…" Sakura stopped and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head, he knew what she meant, why was she acting so…

"Which means we are old enough to look after our responsibilities," Sakura's voice began to grow in strength.

Sasuke stared blankly at his small girlfriend, "And?"

Sakura covered her face and breathed deeply, she then removed her hands and met Sasuke's eyes with a fiery gaze, "I'm pregnant Sasuke."

Sasuke continued to stare blankly. Then it hit him.

Sasuke started to laugh crazily, "Very funny. That's a joke right? It's April the 1st, isn't it!"

Sakura's face looked pained and she shook her head, "I wish it was a joke. It's December the 1st Sasuke."

It was Sasuke's turn to shake his head, he felt his body go hot and cold and his heart did a strange convulsion, "No, no, it's just a dream!"

Sakura reached out to Sasuke but Sasuke jumped up from the table, "LEAVE ME ALONE! FUCK I DON'T WANT KIDS YET! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO DAMN FERTILE! I'M TO YOUNG TO BE A FATHER!"

Sakura glanced around at the gathering crowd, "Shut up Sasuke! People are hearing this!"

Sasuke banged his fist onto the table, "FUUUUCK! Shit, what am I going to do, fuck, I know, no, god help me!"

More and more people gathered and watched in amusement as Sasuke lay on the table and pounded it while screaming obscenities. Sakura just sat there stunned, with a very embarrassed look on her face. She watched in horror as Sasuke proceeded to roll around and she winced as people started a hush whisper of, 'Sakura's pregnant!' Sakura then decided enough was enough; she had been scared of Sasuke for so long. She had obeyed him and followed him around, well fuck that, look where his latest decision had landed them. Sakura stood up and grabbed Sasuke by his silky black hair.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO? IT'S WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO! I'LL TELL YOU THE FIRST THING, YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME AND DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I SAY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE STUCK WITH A BABY! AND YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS TO FORCE A DESK OUT OF YOUR FUCKING VAGINA!" Sakura screamed, everyone went quiet (including Sasuke) and Sakura's voice became deadly, "So from now on don't act like you're the shitz and that I'm your servant because GUESS WHAT! I'm pregnant with your fucking baby and you are going to be the father. So stop throwing that giant tantrum and grow up."

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucepans and he immediately calmed down from his rant, "Can you let go of my hair?"

Sakura complied and the two of them ignored the surrounding school and sat on the table together.

"So, what are…we going to do? My parents will kill me," Sasuke sighed.

"Same," Sakura looked up into the blue, blue sky. Not one cloud. A beautiful day…

_And they don't even care at all_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the awesomeness that is naruto or the song flavour of the weak by American hi-fi

* * *

_She paints her nails and she don't know,_

_He's got her best friend on the phone._

_She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes,_

_Or all he gives to her._

_And he's got posters on the wall_

_Of all the girls he wished she was._

_And he means everything to her._

"Sakura, what are we going to do?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura flicked her eyes back from the sky to her boyfriend, "I guess we have to tell them, and see what happens."

Sasuke sighed, "this is so unfair, didn't you take your pills?"

"I thought you had a condom but you were obviously too stoned," Sakura felt hopeless as Sasuke took a deep breath to start a whole new rant/tantrum.

"You obviously must have been stoned if you didn't think oh, my boyfriend forgot to put on a condom so I'll have my pill! Idiot! Fuck, I can't be a father, my parents will disown me and then what am I going to do? I'll have no money and I'll be a teenage father with a-

"Sasuke, I thought we already went through this, do you want me to pull your hair again? Loser," Sakura growled.

"I'm the hottest guy in school for your information and you giving birth to some kid isn't going to change that. Anyway, can't you get an abortion?" Sasuke scowled.

"Abortion? I'm not killing a defenceless baby and **some** kid? Bastard."

"Look, let's just stay away from each other for a bit, we'll go tell our parents and then we'll meet up. Deal?" Sasuke held out his hand.

Sakura stared at her ridiculously good looking boyfriend and sighed, she felt so scared, she never though something like this would ever happen to her, "Deal."

The couple shook and then departed; they were ready for the onslaught.

_Her boyfriend,_

_He don't know_

_Anything_

_About her._

_He's too stoned,_

_Nintendo._

_I wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the weak._

"Dude, tough break," Naruto said as they walked out of school with Gaara.

"Don't I know it," Sasuke groaned, "And to think I thought I was lucky to have the hottest girl in school. Pfft, she is just some slutty girl who sleeps around. I've decided that I can't be the dad, it must be someone else."

Gaara resisted the urge to beat Sasuke to the ground, Sasuke had everything and then he had to go and strip Sakura of her virtue and now he was calling her a slut?

"So what are you going to do? Meet her parents? You know you are the father, who else can it be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but it isn't me, I don't even know her parents, or where they live. She only ever came to my house," Sasuke said as he unlocked his car and his friends piled in.

Gaara stared out the window and wondered what the hell Sakura saw in his friend.

Sakura fiddled with her clothes as she looked at her parents. They just stared back at her expectantly. Sakura took a deep breath and decided to get it over with, she knew her mum was understanding and so was her dad. They would never abandon her…would they?

"I have something to tell you…" Sakura trailed off in a whisper.

"I think we have already established that Sakura," Mrs Haruno said.

Sakura nodded and looked at the floor, maybe she should get an abortion…

"Well? What is it?" Mrs Haruno asked, she was getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm, I'm…I'm pregnant."

Her parent's reactions were very uh, interesting. Mr Haruno fainted but before passing out he managed to spit out the words, "My daughter, my little girl!"  
Mrs Haruno wasn't as soft, she at first looked in shock, then she went as red as a beet. Or should I say purple?

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! WITH WHOM?" Mrs Haruno screeched.

Sakura winced and managed to whisper Sasuke's name.

"THAT ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE HIM AND YOU! YOU DIRTY CHILD WE'RE GETTING AN ABORTION! NOW!" Mrs Haruno yelled at the top of her voice.

"I-I don't want to do that mum," Sakura stuttered.

Mrs Haruno's incredulous glare stabbed at Sakura, "YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Then get out of this house. There is no room here for girls like you. Leave."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she looked back to her mother in shock, "L-leave?"

"NOW! Go pack your stuff, I never want to see your face again!" Mrs Haruno shrieked.

Sakura whipped around and amidst hot tears she ran up stairs and gathered her things.

_It's Friday night and she's all alone,_

_He's a million miles away._

_She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on,_

_He's connected to the sound._

_And he's got pictures on the wall_

_Of all the girls he's loved before,_

_And she knows all his favorite songs._

"Hello…Sakura? What!?" Sasuke yelled and almost smashed the car as he drove home.

Gaara and Naruto glanced at each other, worry clear on their faces.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke swore loudly and hang up his phone; he then punched his steering wheel resulting in the horn sounding off. The car in front of them stopped immediately and the three teenage boys gulped as they saw who emerged. Tsunade.

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief, "What is with my luck today?"

Naruto and Gaara slumped low into their seats and laughed their heads off once they got over the shock, I mean, the situation was pretty funny…wasn't it?

Tsunade rolled up her sleeves and stormed over to their car, "ROLL DOWN THAT WINDOW!"

Sasuke slowly complied. The teacher and student then looked at each other for a moment and Tsunade finally decided to say something.

"I'll let you off for the time being, let's pretend this didn't happen and you go home. I already have heard about what is happening with your life, you have bigger problems than an angry teacher to handle," Tsunade smirked as she returned to her car.

Sasuke swore loudly again and cracked his knuckles; he needed to punch something, "FUCK, fuck, fuck. How the hell does she know? She is the fucking principal! And now…fuck, just fuck."

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled into his ear.

"SHIT I'm deaf, what is it dobe?" Sasuke seethed.

"What did Sakura tell you?"

"Her parents disowned her, she needs a place to stay," Sasuke said dejectedly.

Gaara shook his head and continued to stare out the window with an impassive stare, but inside he was in a rage. He really hated Sasuke at that very moment in time.

"Shit."

"Exactly, now what am I going to do, she doesn't even have my kid," Sasuke moaned.

"I'll tell you what to do Sasuke, first press down the accelerator, second wake up. Sakura is staying at your house and you're going to raise your kid together," Gaara's voice was deadly and ice cold.

Sasuke realized that the car wasn't moving and that Gaara was…right. He really didn't want a pregnant girl on his hands though, he could just escape…maybe.

"Maybe…" He said aloud.

_Her boyfriend,_

_He don't know_

_Anything_

_About her._

_He's too stoned,_

_Nintendo._

_I wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the weak._

_Yeah she's the flavor of the weak._

_She makes me weak.

* * *

_

**AH, sorry about my laziness. I'll try harder.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and review**

**Crack**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** If you are wondering about the songs all the names are mentioned in the disclaimer

Cheers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or dammit (growing up) by Blink-182

* * *

_But everybody's gone_

_And I've been here for too long_

_To face this on my own_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

Sakura shouldered her heavy bag and tried to stop the dripping of her nose. She could not believe what had happened. Her mother who always claimed that she would love her daughter, no matter what, had abandoned her? The very people who brought her into existence had shunned her; she was racked with a new onslaught of sobs. Sakura adjusted the bag carrying all her worldly possessions and tried to shuffle on down the sidewalk. Nowhere to go.

_Well I guess this is growing up_

Sakura continued walking, in no particular direction until a truck stopped by her.

"Hello love, you going anywhere in the neighbourhood?"

Sakura paused and looked at the man, he seemed nice enough. She thought for a moment and finally she realised the only place she could go to.

"Oh, sorry, I was…I've had a long day. If it isn't too much trouble, can you take me down a few streets?" Sakura sniffed.

"Hop in."

Sakura did hop into the car and vaguely remembered her mother saying something about never taking a ride with strangers. Sakura shrugged it off and decided not to think of her mother again. The kind stranger smiled at her and took off down the road.

"Where too?"

Sakura quickly told him Sasuke's address and by the time she was at the desired destination she had told him her life story. The man who she didn't even know the name of had given her advice as well. He had said:

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I reckon your boyfriend doesn't deserve a nice girl like you."

Sakura laughed it off, what did a truckie know?

"Now, don't laugh, I'm being serious. If it was up to me I'd…well I'd reconsider being with him."

Sakura nodded and thanked the man before leaving the car and going to the front door of Sasuke's house. She didn't know what to think, her life seemed pretty screwed up. Even if she did break up with Sasuke, who else would take her in? Naruto? No, Naruto grew out of his crush with her a long time ago. Sakura shook her head and rung the doorbell, still thinking about what the driver had said. Sakura was surprised to see Gaara open the door.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura…I-

"SAKURA!" Naruto pushed Gaara out of the door and hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura smiled weakly, maybe she could go to Naruto's place, and then she realised, "Hey, where the hell is Sasuke?"

"Here," Sasuke mumbled, "You can sleep in the room there."

Sakura tried to look grateful and slowly crept into her dark, lonely room. The poor teenager set down her bag and glanced around the room. It was so dreary, she felt so overwhelmed by her seriously bad situation. Sakura tried to hold back tears when she sat down on the small couch. The room of the door then opened and Sakura turned to talk to Sasuke when she realised it was Gaara again.

"Oh, Gaara. Hi."

Gaara walked over to the couch and sat next to Sakura. The two sat there for a moment in silence.

"Um, Gaara, do you know where the bed is?"

Gaara suppressed a growl and managed to force through his gritted teeth, "We're sitting on it."

Sakura realised the full meaning of his words, "Oh. Well, I guess I shouldn't expect any-any-

Sakura burst into tears and grasped onto Gaara who felt very uncomfortable as he slowly patted her on the back, "Ah, please don't cry!"

Sakura sniffed, "So-o-orry!!!"

Gaara sighed as his shirt started to become soaked in Sakura's tears.

"My parents have disownnneed meeeeee!!" Sakura hiccupped and continued to sob, "An-an-annd I have to sleeeep on a c-c-ouuch."

Gaara growled at the thought, "If it was up to me Sakura I'd have slept on the couch and given up my bed."

Sakura blinked and tried to wipe away her tears, "Really? That's nice of you, um do you have a tissue?"

Gaara handed over the tissue box on the table nearby, Sakura made quick use of them.

"I mean, I don't know what to do Gaara! I feel like no one cares! My parents disown me, Sasuke…Sasuke is…Sasuke and I have a kiiiddd!!!!" Sakura burst into a whole new set of tears.

_And it's happened once again_

_I'll turn to a friend_

_Someone that understands_

_Sees through the master plan_

Gaara moaned, he was a sucker for tears. Sakura tried to apologize again, then Naruto walked in.

"Sakura! It's all right! I'll tell you what is going to happen. Gaara and I will help you; we'll be the kid's uncles. Yeah?" Naruto smiled and tried to cheer up the sobbing girl.

"Would you?" Sakura blew her nose loudly.

Gaara felt slightly annoyed at this idea, looking after Sasuke's kid for him while Sasuke took no responsibility. Then he remembered it was for Sakura and so he agreed to go along with it.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH! You can't imagine how much it means to me. I know already how Sasuke is going to be," Sakura whimpered.

Naruto hugged Sakura and reassured her a few times before leaving and Gaara just remained there, next to her.

"Why do you even like him?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke, why do you like him?" Gaara repeated.

"I…I…he was the coolest guy in school and-

"Is that your only reason for letting him push you around?" Gaara started to get angry.

Sakura's bottom lip began to tremble, "I was stupid okay! I had no idea that this would happen, my biggest worry was getting a pimple!"

Gaara shook his head, "Whatever, but you deserve better."

Sakura watched Gaara leave the room and thought about what Gaara and the truckie had said. Maybe she should leave Sasuke….

_The steps that_

_I retrace_

_the sad look_

_on your face_

_The timing_

_and structure_

_did you hear_

_he fucked her?_

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow as she stirred the pot of food in front of her. Sasuke's parents had agreed to let Sakura stay at their house as long as she pulled her weight…and theirs. Sakura turned off the stove and poured the soup she made into four bowls. She now had to endure another dinner with the Uchihas. Sakura had been staying with them for a week now and the dinners could not get more uncomfortable.

"Dinner!" Sakura called out as she set the table and served the food.

Sasuke sauntered in and slumped into his chair, his parents soon followed after him. The 'family' sat down around the table in silence, only a vague sound of slurping disrupted the monotony of their meal.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up and smiled at Mrs. Uchiha who was opposite her.

"How was your day?"

"Good, not very eventful. What about yours?" Sakura answered politely.

"Fine thankyou. Sasuke, what happened to you today?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Mmm."

"This is a very nice dinner Sakura," Mr. Uchiha smiled, "Isn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah it's a nice soup. You happy?"

Sakura felt a sharp pang; she had worked for hours on the dinner at a desperate attempt to please her boyfriend. He had been acting colder and colder lately.

"Sasuke!" Mrs. Uchiha scolded.

"No, it's fine Mrs. Uchiha, it is just a soup. Nothing amazing about it," Sakura forced a small smile.

"I'd say," Sasuke grunted as he pushed back his chair and got up from the table.

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"My room."

Sakura put down her spoon and blinked back tears, she had been over emotional lately and Sasuke wasn't helping, "I have homework, I'd better go do it."

"Oh, Sakura, before you go I have some news," Mrs. Uchiha said, "I've already told Sasuke. Well Fugaku has business in New York tomorrow, it came up only today. I'm traveling with him and we're going to have some alone time. That means you're in charge of the house for a few days."

Sakura nodded, "I hope you have a nice time…"

Sakura quickly left the room; she didn't know what to do anymore. Now she had more space to breathe since Sasuke's stifling parents were going to go but she still had to try and rekindle her relationship with Sasuke. He was making it extremely hard, he had been really demanding of late, treating her more like a maid than a girlfriend. Sakura lay down on the couch that was now her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Naruto and Gaara had been overly nice to her but Sasuke just wasn't trying to get along at all, he would only show intimacy when he came to her room and demanded sex. Sakura frowned, she was willing to do it but once it was over Sasuke just left and didn't say a word. She was like a servant, who cooked, cleaned, looked after him and she gave him sex on demand. Sakura hated feeling so worthless but she was afraid that he would kick her out if she said anything. Sakura rolled over and sighed at the though of how the rest of the day was going to be spent.

The door creaked and light spilled into Sakura's room. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, it was Sasuke. Sakura prepared herself for another sleepless night spent with her… boyfriend.

_Well I guess this is growing up

* * *

_

Sorry, assignments. Took me ages I know.

The Wallabies are beating the All Blacks!!!! OHYEAH Cross your fingers, we might win the bledisloe cup!!

Hehe, nice chapter??? I don't know it felt weird when I was writing it….

But that is just me

Crackfic.

I feel sick , cough!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Aw, we didn't win

DARN

Anyway onto the story

Sorry it's taken me so long, feel free to shoot me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, surprise surprise and I don't own Dysentary Gary by Blink-182

* * *

_Got a lotta heart ache_

_He's a fuckin' weasel_

_His issues make my mind ache_

_Want to make a deal_

Sakura slowly got off the couch; it was a Saturday, she had endured a week of housekeeping with just her and Sasuke and their relationship hadn't changed a bit. Sakura got changed into one of her best outfits and carefully did her makeup. She needed to look perfect; she couldn't let Sasuke get any further out of her grasp. Sakura quickly walked to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for her sleeping boyfriend. Pancakes. Sakura nodded, she had to pull out all the cards and as they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Sakura set out the breakfast table neatly with a vase and flowers in the middle. She surveyed her work and nodded. Then Sasuke walked in, his pitch-black hair sticking up in every which way and his pyjamas looked like they had been hastily thrown on. Sakura frowned, that was strange. Then she heard a small female voice call from upstairs. Sasuke froze at the sound and gritted his teeth.

"Bitch," he muttered.

Sakura couldn't stop the tears this time, she turned her watering emerald eyes on her boyfriend and decided what Gaara had said had been right. She did deserve better. Sakura watched in anger as Sasuke sat down for breakfast. As he began to cut his pancakes Sakura's became more and more angry.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke looked up in complete shock as Sakura grabbed his plate and threw it on the floor. The sound of china breaking into small pieces was infinitely satisfying. Sasuke just sat tongue tied as his girlfriend proceeded to stomp on his now cold breakfast.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I cook for you, I clean for you, I have sex with you and you treat me like shit! Well guess what Mr. I'm not interested in you anymore! I can do so much better!"

Sasuke then managed to find his speech again, "Che I'd like to see you try and do better."

"I'm sure there is somewhere out there who can at least say one civil word to me or someone who is loyal!" Sakura stamped her foot.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, what a drama queen.

"DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! Fuck this place! I hate you all; your mum's a whore!" Sakura then stormed out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Sasuke at the kitchen table.

Sakura started to pack up her limited belongings when Sasuke walked into the room.

"Come on babe, cool down. You can't leave me; just try. Who'll take you in? Who'll take care of the kid?"

Sakura ignored Sasuke and continued to pack.

"You don't want to do this. Look, what do you want? A fucking medal? Yeah you cooked, so what? Seriously Sakura, where are you going to go?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura picked up her suitcase and walked out of the front door, "Bye Sasuke don't expect to see me or the kid ever again, oh and say hi to your slut for me."

Sasuke couldn't believe it when Sakura slammed the front door on his face. **She** left **him**? Unbelievable.

_He's a player, diarrhea giver, tried to grow his hair out_

_When friends were listening to Slayer_

_I would like to find him Friday night_

_Hanging out with mom and trying on his father's tights_

_Life just sucks, I lost the one, I'm giving up, she found someone_

Gaara lay on his bed and stared at his blank ceiling. He had spent way too long pining over Sakura he had decided; she would be the death of him. He had to move on because deep down he knew she would never get the courage to leave her boyfriend. Gaara then made a promise, when Sasuke leaves her he won't be there. Then the doorbell rang. Gaara jumped off his bed and for some strange reason he felt compelled to run to the door. So he did. Gaara quickly pulled open his door to come face to face with the girl he had just been thinking about.

"Sakura?"

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" Sakura asked.

"Um, yeah, of course," Gaara stepped back to let Sakura walk in and then he noticed her bags.

Once the two were sitting down Sakura immediately answered Gaara's unasked questions.

"Its over."

Gaara tried his best to stop from smiling, to stop from jumping on the couch and pulling a Tom Cruise. Gaara was straining but in the end he lost. A huge grin spread across his face and his promise from before was blown completely out of the water. Sakura looked surprised at Gaara's reaction.

"Gaara? Why are you smiling?"

Gaara reddened as he thought of the reason, he couldn't move on her now. He'd be the rebound guy… Gaara scrambled for an answer and the best one he could come up with was, "I just though he never deserved you so I'm glad you dropped him."

Sakura nodded, "Strangely I'm actually relieved. I haven't realised until now how much I hated the guy."

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. Was this a dream, Sakura saying she had dumped Sasuke, that she hated him, all she needed to say now was-

"Um…Gaara…I have nowhere to go and what you said before about letting me have a bed while you have a couch. Well…I thought that was pretty gentleman like of you. And, can I stay with you?"

Gaara was stunned, since his parents had died his older sister and brother took care of him and he knew they'd be fine with it.

"Sure, I'd be glad to let you stay here," Gaara smiled, "We only have three rooms but as I promised earlier you can have my bed. I'll go on the couch."

Sakura smiled and hugged Gaara, "You're such an amazing friend Gaara!"

Gaara patted Sakura's back but now he wasn't smiling. An amazing friend? He wanted to be something infinitely more dear than that.

"So! Where is this room of yours?" Sakura smiled cheerily.

Gaara got up and grabbed Sakura's bags, he guessed he had to start now if he wanted to gain Sakura's affections and he reckoned he had plenty of time.

"This way Miss Haruno," Gaara grinned and led the way.

Sakura sighed to herself; she was so lucky to have Gaara, and Naruto. She was still worried about who would become the father figure for her child but she decided two uncles would suffice. She was definitely not ready for a new relationship anyway.

_Ease away the problems and the pain_

_The girl chose the one guy who makes you want to kick and scream_

_All along, you wish that she would stay_

_Fuck the guy who took and ran away

* * *

_

How'd you like it? Hope it wasn't bad

I enjoyed the yelling at Sasuke part. I wish she punched him but I decided on no violence…smashed crockery doesn't count

**Crack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Sakura, Gaara and Naruto sat impatiently in their chairs. A lady dressed in a neat, al white suit walked over to them.

"Haruno Sakura?" She called out, consulting her clipboard.

Gaara and Naruto jumped up lightning fast, "That's us!"

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her up.

"Yeah, Gaara, I know," Sakura smiled as she got up from her chair.

It had been twelve weeks and Naruto and Gaara had been more than friends to her. It was the 10th of February and the three had spent Christmas, New Years and all holidays together and they had been her life, and Sasuke? He was history. Sakura placed a hand on her belly, just a slight bump to show the biggest thing that was ever going to happen to her.

"This way," the lady gestured to follow her.

The trio followed until they reached ultrasound room 1.

"In here, the doctor is waiting," the lady smiled before departing.

Sakura, Naruto and Gaara went into the room to meet a doctor with his eye covered and his arm bandaged.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Danzo. Now, Sakura just lie down on this table and we'll get this ultrasound started."

Sakura lay down on the bed, Naruto and Sasuke seated on the chairs next to her. As Danzo got the equipment ready he felt compelled to start a meaningless conversation.

"So, who's the father?" Dr. Danzo asked.

"Well-

"I'm-

"Oh-

The three began at the same time. Sakura threw a worried look at Naruto and Gaara that clearly yelled, "HELP!"

"Um-

"You-

Naruto and Gaara began again.

"Naruto, man, I'll explain. We're both not the fathers," Gaara forced a grin, "We're…"

"Friends," Naruto helped Gaara out.

Gaara's grin disappeared, "Yeah, friends. We're just friends."

Sakura smiled at the doctor, "And that's the story!"

Dr. D nodded, his mouth in an 'o' shape.

"I see, so Miss Haruno, how old are you?" Danzo asked as he started the ultrasound.

"Um, sixteen but I'm turning seventeen in May."

The doctor nodded, "I see. So with this ultrasound we can determine how many foetuses there are, if they are healthy, when they will be due and the sex."

"Woah, step back. How many foetuses? What does that mean?" Sakura held up a hand.

"Well there is a chance that you may be carrying more than one foetus. Do multiples run in your family?"

"Twins run in my dad's family," Sakura stated, she started to feel very afraid. Two? What if she had two?

"And, the father? Do twins run in his family?" Dr. Danzo asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Alright, well if you look on the screen you can see the heartbeat there, " Dr. D pointed to a weird shadow like thing on the screen, "And there is another one, right-

At this point Sakura feinted.

_I'm yours, completely,  
I feel, so deeply,  
Your my first thought every day,  
And I want it that way_

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, the blurred outline of a red head was looming over her. Sakura sat up quickly.

"Where am I? Why are you here? Where's my room? Is this my room?" Sakura cried as she began to shiver.

"Sakura, it's me Gaara. You're still at the ultrasound, here with Naruto," Gaara held Sakura's face firmly with his warm hands.

Sakura felt herself calm down, but then an overwhelming feeling started to come up into her throat, "Bucket!"

Poor Gaara didn't know what was going to hit him. But you probably do. And a few minutes later Gaara was sitting on the chair again to witness the ultrasound, along with Naruto but this time Gaara was missing a shirt.

"Sorry about that shock Miss Haruno. As you now know, you have two babies on the way."

Sakura winced at the thought but she nodded.

"Now the babies are both completely healthy. There is a very low chance of down sndrome and they are due in late July, early August."

Sakura smiled, a winter baby? Oh wait. Sakura frowned, winter _babies._

"Now, do you wish to know the sex of the babies?"

Sakura shook her head, Gaara and Naruto agreed with her decision, "No, I want it to be a surprise."

"As you wish," Dr. Danzo smiled, "Now we recorded the ultrasound for you. Here is the tape."

Danzo handed over the tape to Sakura, "And since you have twins there is a chance that you may have some pre-natal difficulties, see your doctor once a month and biweekly in your third trimester. Come back for another ultrasound in six weeks time. Have a good day."

Sakura thanked the doctor and the three left the small clinic.

"Phew, twins," Naruto speculated.

"Please! Don't even say that word!" Sakura moaned.

Gaara placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Sakura, there is three of us, two babies will be a piece of cake."

Sakura sighed, "I sure hope so."

"Hey how hard could newborn babies be?" Gaara laughed.

As they neared their car Naruto ran to a telegraph pole next to it.

"Hey you guys look!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it now Naruto?" Gaara reluctantly let Naruto pull him away from Sakura.

"Parenting classes! We should all go! " Naruto wrote down the address of where the meetings were held and the dates.

"Ah I don't-" Gaara began.

"Great idea Naruto!" Sakura interrupted, "What were you saying Gaara?"

Gaara glanced at Sakura's small, perfectly shaped cherry lips and then moved his eyes up to hers. How he longed to feel her lips against his.

"Um, Gaara! You're drooling," Naruto poked Gaara out of his reverie.

Gaara hastily wiped the side of his mouth, "No I'm not! And um, oh I was just saying that it was an amazing idea."

Sakura smiled, "I didn't think you would be so enthusiastic Gaara."

"Pfft, why not? I'm always enthusiastic," Gaara put out an arm to lean on the telegraph pole but he…missed.

"Gaara! Are you okay?" Sakura rushed over to help her friend up from the floor.

Gaara grunted an affirmative as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled himself off of the floor. As he stood up Sakura lost her footing and fell into Gaara's chest.

"Oh, " Sakura squeaked, both her hands placed in the middle of Gaara's chest.

Sakura then realised that Gaara still didn't have his shirt on.

"You okay?"

Sakura nodded, she didn't know why but her face started to burn up. Gaara smiled and lifted a hand to stroke Sakura's flushed cheek.

"That's good."

"Yeah! Group hug!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and Gaara.

Gaara quickly dropped his hand, Sakura did the same, "Ah, let's get going then?"

"Yeah! To the parenting classes!"

The three of them then got into the car and drove off to their first class on parenting…for dummies.

_My life is for you,  
And I adore you,  
I love you more every day,  
And I want it that way_

"Hello dears, lost?" the receptionist smiled.

"Ah, no, I'm hear for the class," Sakura said.

"Class? Oh, your mum here?"

"No. _I'm _here for the class. With…," Sakura gestured to Naruto and Gaara behind her who waved.

"Are they the…fathers?" the receptionist frowned.

"They're both helping to raise the kids," Sakura smiled.

"Kids?"

"Twins," Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh…I, uh, see…well the classes are in the hall, down there," the receptionist pointed to the left shakily.

Sakura nodded, she wasn't looking forward to the reactions of others if they were going to be like the receptionists.

_My heart's on fire,  
So strong the desire,  
Yes I know, its too late,_

_But I want it that way_

"Hello everyone, I'm Anko and I will be your teacher on parenting. Today we are going to start with the birth, but before starting lets go around in a circle and say our names."

Once everyone had been introduced they were put into groups of two, except for Sakura and co. who were in a group of three.

"Okay, Gaara and Naruto. Imagine you are at home just watching t.v and Sakura's water breaks. What then?"

Gaara and Naruto exchanged scared looks as Sakura lay down on the floor.

"Don't be shy kids, you need to be prepared in case you can't get Sakura to a hospital in time."

Gaara and Naruto's faces paled considerably, delivering Sakura's babies?

"Oh don't be such babies, we need you two to _deliver_ the babies," Anko frowned, "Get down and get ready to deliver!"

Gaara and Naruto quickly dropped to their knees.

"Now, tell her to breathe, hold one of her hands and one of you lay a towel in between her legs."

Naruto grasped Sakura's hand, "Breathe Sakura."

Gaara cursed Naruto silently for dumping the gory part on him; Gaara grabbed a towel and placed it in between Sakura's legs.

"Great, you're going great. Now pretend Sakura is crowning," Anko knelt down next to Gaara.

"Crowning?" Gaara whimpered.

"You can see the head."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Yeah, sure. Moving on, wait there is a problem, you can't see the head of the baby, you can only see the legs!" Anko yelled into Gaara's ears.

Gaara panicked, "What do I do!?"

"Make sure that both legs come out, keep the baby in as natural position as possible and make sure Naruto has already called an ambulance. " Anko smiled.

"Alright."

"Good, now we can move on to the next baby, imagine the umbilical cord is wrapped around it's neck," Anko handed Gaara a baby born with a rubbery pipe-like thing wrapped around its neck.

"Now use your index, middle finger and thumb to slip the cord over it's neck," Anko instructed, "QUICK!"

Gaara jumped, he then quickly unwound the cord.

"Good, very good. Now that was just a precaution, since Sakura is having twins she will probably be in bed rest before her due date."

Gaara nodded, thank god for that.

"Okay class, that was just a warm-up. Next week we will be doing the first week of parenting and just to let you know that week is hell. Hopefully you weren't all under the impression that parenting was easy. If you found the birth hard, I don't know how you'll handle the real deal," Anko smirked.

The whole class murmured, and with that small pep talk they could leave. Once they were all safe in the car and on their way home Gaara decided that parenting may not be as easy as he had hoped.

_I gave you my heart baby  
right from the start,  
And that's the way it  
will always be

* * *

_

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

**Song used:** Hit the Lights by All Time Low

* * *

"This parenting class is one of the hardest classes of the course because it will be focusing on the first week of caring for your child. So this class will last for two days, yes you will stay overnight," Anko grinned happily at the confused participants, "I didn't tell you beforehand because I want you to all have a feeling of being unprepared."

"How are we going to eat?" Naruto whimpered.

"Don't worry we've provided you all with food and other basics."

"And where are we sleeping?" Gaara asked.

"Fufufufufu," Anko's face darkened and her laugh was demonic, "Trust me the floor will look mighty comfy **if **you have that luxury."

Sakura, Gaara and Naruto glanced at each other; they had a bad feeling about this, a VERY bad feeling. Anko went around handing out the babies that all had crying and peeing mechanisms, she also handed out the necessary equipment for changing the nappies etc.

"Now folks listen up 'cos I won't say it twice! This baby born will cry until you satisfy the required need. You need to figure out the problem and deal with it. Understand that having a real baby will be even harder.  
It is 9 am right now and this class will last till tomorrow evening at 6 pm, I won't be helping you at all so good luck! Time starts...NOW!"

_I'm sitting here wishing for something that's missing  
I'm waiting for you to tell me  
That time keeps on passing  
I'm hoping, I'm asking  
To stand by your side  
At least for tonight_

Sakura, Gaara and Naruto sat in a circle around the two babies lying on the floor.

"So...is it alright to just leave them on the floor? Or do they need to go in a cot or something...?" Sakura asked.

Gaara and Naruto shrugged, "Why ask us, how should we know?"

"Well I just wanted some help!" Sakura frowned, "Well if I was a baby I wouldn't want to sleep on the hard, cold floor so I'm going to get them a cot!"

Sakura then stormed to the pile of things they had been given and picked out two boxes, she came back and opened up the boxes and started to try and assemble them. Gaara and Naruto watched as she continuously tried to join pieces of wood together...it wasn't working.

"Ah, Sakura do you need help with that?" Gaara asked as he reached out a hand.

Sakura looked up, her face seemed to be cast in a shadow and her piercing eyes gave off a do-you-want-to-die-young-touch-me-I-dare-you look.

Gaara dropped his hand and slowly backed away to Naruto's side and whispered, "She freaks me out sometimes..."

Sakura who had gone back to her work turned her head; a deadly aura surrounded her, "I. ."

"Me too Sakura-chan! Awful, terrible! Gaara you meanie!" Naruto shook his head at Gaara and they then partook in male telepathy.

_Gaara - Naruto you bastard! You sold me out!_

_Naruto – Sorry man, take one for the team. It's for the greater good..._

_Gaara – Greater good my ass! You just don't want to be beaten up._

_Naruto – Sorry my friend, it's been nice knowing you._

Gaara gulped and looked up as Sakura towering over him; she grabbed him by his leg and dragged him away.

"Noooooo!" Gaara wailed as he scraped the floor with his nails.

"Oh shut up and put the cots together! Jeez," Sakura turned her head away.

Gaara stopped shouting and stood up, he then tried to peer at Sakura's face, "Are you trying to say you need me? Are you trying to say that you couldn't do it and that you were wrong?"

Sakura continued to hide her flushed face from view, "Just make the cot!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Say what?"

"That you need me and that you would be helpless without me!" Gaara smirked; he was starting to enjoy himself.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! Naruto come over here!" Sakura kicked planted her foot on Gaara's back and kept him pinned to the floor, "NARUTO!"

Naruto was torn, to go or not to go, that was the question, "Um, I , uh....Sakura...SORRY!"

Naruto then grabbed the two babies who had almost been forgotten and ran off to find cover.

Sakura growled, she did not like motherhood one bit, especially with these dopes. Gaara turned his head towards Sakura and grinned stupidly.

"YOU! Don't go giving such foolish looks to people. You look like an idiot!" Sakura scowled, Gaara was way to carefree for her liking.

Gaara's mouth had some drool on the side, "Hohoho," and his face seemed to space out.

"And what's so amusing?" Sakura clenched her fists.

"Nice view from down here."

Sakura then remembered what she was wearing, "YOU PERVERT! STARING UP A GIRLS SKIRT!'

"Hey I'm not the one standing someone's back!"

Sakura got off quickly and covered her red face, what was with Gaara? He had been starting to act weird these days. He wasn't usually like that all, before he found hanging up her towels embarrassing and now he blatantly was looking up her skirt?

"Hey, I'm a teenage guy, give me something to look at and I'll look."

Sakura twitched, that was it. She went to punch him right in his annoyingly cheery face but something stopped her fist. Sakura blinked, Gaara's hand was gripping her wrist, he pulled her in towards his chest.

"Gaara?" Sakura looked up at the red head; her dazzling emerald eyes were wide open in shock.

Gaara's face seemed so serious; he was gazing at her intensely. His dark eyes wouldn't waver.

"Wh-what are you looking at?"

Gaara remained silent and let his eyes linger on Sakura's small pink lips, smooth, soft skin and he breathed in her scent of strawberries. He wondered if she knew how much he wanted her.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mentally beat herself up for blushing at the sound of Gaara saying her name; it's just a name, just a name. Why was she being so affected by this?

"Y-y-yes?"

"Say it," Gaara's voice was low and forceful.

"Say what?"

"That you need me to make the cot..." Gaara turned his head away from the small teen standing unbearably close to him, what he really wanted her to say was...something more than her needing him for a cot.

"Oh..." Sakura didn't know why but she sort of felt disappointed at his request, Sakura set her mouth tightly together, "Fine, Gaara I need you to make the cot for me."

Gaara sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Gaara, what's wrong? You wanted me to say that didn't you?"

Gaara turned his head back to Sakura and smiled, "Yeah. That's what I wanted you to say.

Gaara then let go of her hand and turned around, "I'll start then."

_Let's follow through with this reckless dream  
That's tearing me up inside  
And all the time we've been so innocent_

Naruto, Gaara and Sakura looked over the two kids, they hadn't said a word yet the whole entire morning.

"Strange, look at everyone else..." Naruto pointed at the couple in front of them, the man was holding the wailing baby by its feet and his girlfriend was desperately trying to get a nappy on the kid.

Another couple were running around in search of a bucket, apparently their baby was spurting out projectile vomit.

Gaara picked up one of their babies and examined it closely; he turned it around and around until a switch caught his eye, "Um...guys. I think we forgot to turn them on."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura watched in awe as Gaara flicked the switch...and then it began.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gaara jumped a metre into the air and let go of the baby, "Quick catch it!"

Naruto dove for the baby and luckily caught it. Sakura started to shake Gaara.

"YOU MORON! IMAGINE IF THAT WAS MY ACTUAL KID!"

"Well it wasn't!" Gaara pulled Sakura off of him.

Naruto stood up with the crying baby in his arms, "Sakura! Gaara! What do we do now?"

The three of them gathered around the baby. They honestly had no idea.

"Um, try feeding it Naruto," Sakura suggested.

Naruto picked up a bottle and put it into the baby's mouth but it was no use, it kept on crying. Naruto then started to bounce the baby up and down, still to no avail.

"What now?" Naruto panicked.

"It won't eat, it won't sleep, it won't stop crying..." Gaara brooded.

"What are you, from Harry Potter or something?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just saying that this can only mean one thing...nappy change."

Sakura made a look of disgust, nappy change? Gross, but she had to do it.

"Alright, Gaara turn on the other one and I'll change this kid's nappy," Saura took the crying baby from Naruto's arm and undid his nappy, how the hell does fake pee stink?

Sakura stripped away the soiled nappy and wrinkled her nose, gross, soggy and gross!

"Quick Naruto, give me a new nappy," Sakura waved a hand and once she got a clean nappy she started to try and put it on the screaming baby, "OH SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU!"

"FUCK, how does this nappy go on? Are there instructions?" Sakura looked up, Gaara was trying to feed the other kid that had just started to cry as well, "Fuck twins."

"Um, Sakura there are instructions on the packet. First you put it around the baby, then you open the sticky tags and stick the sides together," Naruto explained, he then showed the diagrams to the extremely stressed Sakura

Finally the nappy was on the baby and it had ceased to cry, Sakura put it back in the cot, Gaara had placed the other one in the cot as well.

"Phew, wasn't so bad," Naruto grinned.

Sakura and Gaara glared at him, "Next time you can change the nappies!"

Naruto laughed nervously, Gaara and Sakura were quite similar when he thought about it.

* * *

**1 am**

"UUUUUWAAAAAAAAIIIII!"

Sakura jumped off the floor at the sound of screaming, crap. She hated this and it hadn't even been a complete day of looking after a kid. Sakura shuffled over to the crying infant and lifted it up from the cot.

"What's wrong with you now you little fucker?" Sakura growled.

"Pffft, is that a way you're going to talk to your baby?"

Sakura looked up at Gaara who was standing on the other side of the crib.

"Of course not!" Sakura blushed and concentrated on feeding the baby, "Why are you up?"

"I don't know, I can't sleep through all these random babies crying like Naruto can," Gaara smiled and sat next to Sakura who continued to feed the baby, "How are you liking the idea of motherhood?"

Sakura tried to hold back the overwhelming tears. Motherhood? She wasn't ready and she started to regret the choice of keeping the babies.

"Gaara.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it was wrong for me to keep the babies?"

Gaara leant his head on Sakura's shoulder, "I don't know, but I think you would have definitely never finding out this side of your life. Who knows, maybe becoming a mother will be the best thing you will ever do."

Sakura let the tears run down her face, "G-Gaara, thank you for being so good to me."

"Idiot," Gaara lightly bumped Sakura on her head, "You don't need to thank me."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears away, "Gaara..."

"Yeah?"

"I miss it..."

"Miss what?"

"The feeling of someone holding you at night and caring for you...I know Sasuke was an asshole but I still miss it...I still miss kissing and hugging and...I hate the idea of missing Sasuke. I hate him..."

"He's a dick," Gaara nodded in the dim lighting of the room.

"Gaara...can you...please hold me..."

Gaara looked at Sakura in surprise, then he pulled her towards him, "Come here."

Sakura buried her face in Gaara's broad shoulder, she liked the feeling, he felt so warm and strong. His protective arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her to his chest, Sakura heard his heartbeat. It was steady and beating so loudly...

"So...nice..." Sakura murmured as she closed her eyes.

Gaara looked at Sakura's peaceful face and smiled, she was so beautiful, serene and he blew up at the thought of someone like Sasuke tainting her purity.

_So don't you go I've got you where I want you  
And I'm never letting go  
Hit the lights we'll be all right  
Tonight our dreams come true_

_Now lets take our chances  
Please give me your answer  
It's all up to you so please take me away  
We've waited for so long  
I can't say it feels wrong to close my eyes  
When all I see is you_

Sakura woke up late the next day, finding Gaara to be closely resembling a zombie.

"Waah! Attack of the living dead!" Sakura put her arms up in the air.

"No!" Gaara moaned, "I had to look after these two brats all night 'cos you and genius over there are impossible to wake up. You're like logs."

Sakura covered her mouth, "Oh Gaara, I'm sorry! When I really get into a deep sleep I can't wake up. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah, take this!" Gaara thrust a baby into Sakura's face and then curled up on the floor, "Now leave me in peace."

Sakura nodded and cradled the baby in her arms, as she bounced the baby she unconsciously gazed at the sleeping Gaara. Sakura blushed, he looked so cute and carefree when he slept. Sakura then realised what she was thinking.

"What is wrong with you Sakura? It's as if you've fallen for Gaara or something," Naruto nudged Sakura in the side with a sly look on his face.

"AH! Naruto? You just wake up? How was your sleep?" Sakura tried to change the topic.

"Do you like him?"

"Impossible! Ha? Like? Course I do I just don't like like him. HAHA, that's impossible. WHY? Do I look like I like him?" Sakura searched Naruto's face crazily.

"Calm down Sakura, I was just joking!" Naruto laughed, "Of course you don't like him. It's pretty obvious that you two are just friends."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, we're just friends..."

_Let's follow through with this reckless dream  
It's tearing me up inside  
And all the time we'll make it seem  
Like we've got nothing to hide nothing to hide  
_

* * *

**Review??**

Thank you all for reading!

Crack.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Down

Song used : Down by Blink-182 the greatest band ever created

Dedication: to emily, I love you hun and to Stef, coolest kid around

* * *

"Sakura, we're alone," Gaara stated as he walked over to the pink haired teen.

Sakura looked up in surprise, "Yes, I guess we are. Where is Naruto anyway?"

"Maybe he's stuck at work because of the rain," Gaara sat next to Sakura on the small knitted couch, "So you really aren't going back to school are you?"

Sakura closed her book and gestured at her swollen stomach, "Have you seen me? I look like a stuffed cabbage and I'm 20 weeks now. I can't imagine what people might say."

"Does it really matter?" Gaara muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing..."

An awkward silence fell between them.

_The drops of rain they fall all over_

_This awkward silence makes me crazy_

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_

_this can't be the end_

Gaara coughed and shifted slightly closer to Sakura who was staring out the window into the rainy day. Gaara noticed the way Sakura's milky white neck flowed from her rose coloured hair down to her collarbone. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Sakura felt Gaara's heavy gaze on her, she couldn't help but blush. Heat coursed through her body and fire seemed to blaze at her ears and cheeks. Her head throbbed uncontrollably. She swallowed, scared that she may break the silence between them.

_Your vows of silence fall all over_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_

_I feel the darkness break upon her_

_I'll take you over if you let me_

_You did this_

"Sakura," Gaara whispered as he gently turned her face towards his.

Sakura's heart jumped and beat rapidly, she held her breath and let Gaara move her however he pleased. She wondered what had caused him to make a face like that, not knowing how much her emerald eyes influenced him. And then he leant forward slowly, painfully slow. He reached up both hands so that they cupped her head, his eyes darkened, Sakura took shallow breaths and closed her eyes. The heat from Gaara's body was radiating all around her, his hands were setting her face a light. His deep breath blew across her lips, Sakura couldn't help but shiver. Anticipation. Finally he kissed her. Sakura's brain switched off, her body melted into his and for once she forgot about what every one would think. It was just Gaara and her, alone, a perfect moment. His teeth grazed against her lips and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore. Sakura draped her arms around his shoulders and fell onto her back. Gaara was on top of her and they released their lips for a few gasps of air and then continued, Sakura wrapped her legs around Gaara's hips and pulled him closer, it wasn't close enough.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Gaara slipped his hand underneath Sakura's top and snuck it up her smooth back, Sakura felt her skin ignite under his touch. Then she froze. What was she doing? Sakura pushed Gaara off of her and sat up in shock on the couch.

"Sakura?" Gaara looked up, deeply confused.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, why did you have to do that."

Gaara winced, a knife like pain stabbed into his chest, "I thought..."

Sakura turned her face away from him, she examined the wall carefully.

"Sakura, I love you. I loved you before you were with Sasuke, I suffered every time I saw you with that piece of shit and I've been suffering for the past 20 weeks. I can't take it anymore, I need you so bad," Gaara was on his feet, "Don't you have any remote feelings for me? I thought you wanted me to..."

"I didn't, you just confused me. I...dammit Gaara why did you do this? I do have feelings for you but only as a friend. You're like a brother to me," Sakura stood up and held Gaara's hands, "That's why you're going to be the uncle, can we pretend this never happened?"

Gaara pulled himself away from Sakura and walked to the other side of the room, he didn't turn to look at Sakura when he said, "I'm sorry, I can't pretend anymore. Naruto will be a better uncle than I could ever be...I wish to be something more to you than a brother. I love you as a man Sakura, not a brother."

Sakura heard him whisper a strangled good bye as he left the house, Sakura couldn't move, she could not speak, she couldn't even cry out for him. Sakura's body iced over and she lost all sensation, her head began to swim and then everything became black.

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

Sakura felt herself shaking, she opened her eyes to see Naruto's worried face.

"What happened Sakura?"

Sakura sat up slowly and held her aching head, and then she clutched at her chest that felt as if it was ripping a part.

"It hurts," Sakura gasped.

"What does, did you hit your head?" Naruto quickly examined Sakura.

"No...," Sakura shook her head, "He left, because of me."

"Who did?"

"Gaara," Sakura clutched Naruto to her, "He's gone."

Naruto blinked in surprise as Sakura began to sob on his shoulder, his shirt became soaked within seconds. Naruto pet Sakura's back awkwardly.

"Please don't cry Sakura...I can't handle tears...and don't worry Gaara will come back in a bit. He never leaves for long, sometimes he does lose his temper but the longest he's avoided me was one week."

"You don't understand, I know he won't come back this time," Sakura whimpered.

"Sakura calm down, give him some time and some space, whatever the problem is he will definitely come back," Naruto started to gain confidence in his consolation method, "Trust me on this one, I've known him for a long time."

Sakura began to breathe evenly, maybe Naruto was right. She was probably overreacting.

"Just go to sleep Sakura, everything will be better in the morning."

Sakura stood up and nodded, she then wandered off to bed in a daze. Naruto watched her go and then dialled Gaara's number. He didn't answer. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, he just hoped he was right. It was Gaara after all, he knew Gaara, didn't he?

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_Down down down down_

_It gets me so_

* * *

Review!

Review!

and REVIEW

Sorry about the awful updating time, expect even more shocking ones soon - exams coming up YAY :D

Crackfic.

Thank you for sticking with my story even though I should be punished


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Song used: **I Miss You - Blink-182

**Dedication: **To being able to talk to who ever the hell you want to talk to!

* * *

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never end_

Sakura didn't know if she was doing the right thing, she looked at the Naruto and frowned.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?"

Naruto waved his hand forward, and nodded his head, "Shhh, go, go..."

Sakura sighed and lifted a trembling hand, what was he going to think? Was he going to hate her after the way she had blown him off? It had been weeks, was it the right thing to do...

Sakura took a few shallow breaths and pressed the doorbell. After a few moments, that seemed agonisingly long, the door opened. Sakura attempted a smile.

"Hello Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, but then that familiar smirk made his way across his face and he laughed.

"So you couldn't live without me after all," he eyed Sakura's swollen belly, "You've gotten big."

Sakura winced, and instinctually raised a hand to her stomach. The babies were restless, maybe they knew who was standing before them.

"I...I can't do this alone Sasuke. I'm sorry for leaving, can you take me back?"

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he grasped Sakura and pulled her towards him. Sakura inhaled his mint scent and immediately her stomach churned. Her whole body was repulsed by his being, his hand on the small of her back was not meant to be there, his dark staring eyes were not meant to be staring, his pale face was not meant to be leaning in...and his cold lips were not meant to be on hers. She shuddered, but it wasn't the same shudder she had felt with... Sakura couldn't leave but her mind created a haven for her, it played over the last kiss she had had. It was so much more different to this one, it was full of fire, passion, and lust. It was heat. Finally Sakura was relieved, she blinked slowly and laid her sombre green eyes on him. He just flashed her that infuriating smirk and waved his hand inside.

"Go in."

Sakura obeyed and wondered if she had done the right thing.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime_

Sakura sat up in bed with a start, she clutched at the bed sheets and went to yell out for...she stopped and realised. He wasn't there. He was never going to be there. Why did this happen to her every night, how many more weeks would it last for? Sakura looked over at the black contours of the figure lying beside her, its sides lifted and lowered evenly with every breath it took. She felt no emotion for it, no affection, and no hate. Nothing. Sakura gently lay herself down and stared into the darkness surrounding her. Why was it so empty?

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

stop this pain tonight

"Sakura Haruno, 30 weeks pregnant. Congratulations, you are well past half way. Now these last 10 weeks will be quite hard and strenuous for you. Since you are having twins it will be a slightly different birth than it would be with a single baby. Once you reach 35 weeks I advise you ready yourself for the birth and have things packed in case of an emergency. At the moment though the babies seem quite healthy, they still have room but it is starting to get cramped for them...hmmm," the doctor looked at Naruto and Sakura, "Any questions?"

After the doctor had finished up with the small details the two left for their last baby seminar. It was about balancing your life with a baby. Sakura leaned her head onto Naruto's arm and sighed.

"Whats up Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "Where is Sasuke? He was meant to have come with us to the checkup and the seminar. He hasn't been to one, don't our babies mean anything to him?"

Naruto remained silent, he didn't know how to reassure his friend, and he wasn't sure himself about what Sasuke was thinking. Sasuke was the father but he had been going out every night, seeing other people and completely disregarding Sakura. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't know about Sasuke, but you're always going to have me Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, she was lucky to have Naruto.

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_  
_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_  
_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_  
_I miss you_

* * *

Okay, short but I am planning on a big chapter tomorrow, plus I don't want to go through every week of her pregnancy. That would be way too dull!

:)

Ah, poor Sakura, so confused.

Review! You know you want to! Reviewing makes me happy, happy me = faster updating!

**Crackfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep is the best escape. You can lie down, in a dark place, a safe place, away from everyone else. When you are asleep all your worries and problems disappear. When you are asleep you aren't hungry, you aren't tired, you have no needs. No wants. Worldly things are forgotten. As you drift off into the unconscious, black surrounds you. Reality is a distant memory, and your dreams become the new world that you live in. You are the ruler, only you matter, and your thoughts and aspirations become truth. Logic is useless, inhibitions are lost. When you are dreaming, you are in control. You are at peace.

Death is probably like a dream. You just never wake up.

I've been thinking...and that is what i've come up with. Depressing maybe...but I don't think so. Death would be nice...if it was like a never ending dream. Sometimes waking up is the worst thing that can happen to you.

* * *

Okay, I had my moment. Now I'm over it and relatively happy. I'm a strange one...whatever – here is the story

**Song used - Untitled by Blink-182**

* * *

_I think of awhile ago_

_We might have had it all_

_I was so stupid then_

_You needed time to grow_

"We're home," Naruto called out, "We had a great time at the baby seminar, but where were you Sasuke. Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned, "Where could he be?"

"AH! Ah, ah, yeah, Sasuke!"

Naruto jumped, he glanced at Sakura who was slowly turning red in the face. Sakura made her way for the stairs. Naruto blocked her way.

"You don't want to do this Sakura, you don't need to-

Sakura swept Naruto to the side and continued her path of destruction, Sasuke was going to pay. She kicked open the locked door to find a shocked Sasuke and an even more shocked slut in the bed.

"Sakura..."

Sakura held up a hand and smiled, "No, no, no need for explanation. I understand completely, you like sex, yeah?"

Sasuke looked slightly scared as Sakura approached the bed and extended a hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend and the mother of his soon to be born twins. Who are you?"

The dirty blond kept her arms on the bed sheets, "I'm Temari..."

"Mmm, really? What happened to Karin and Ino? Sasuke, who else haven't you told me about...you player! Wow, you really do get around don't you, I'm surprised you haven't done a guy yet. I mean there are a limited amount of complete sluts in this town, soon you may run out of pussy and you'd have to resort to dicks," Sakura's smile widened and she looked at Temari in a concerned way, "I just hope you didn't catch anything."

Temari's face turned to disgust, "What?"

"Oh, Sasuke didn't tell you? Don't worry I'm sure its nothing to worry about, I mean you can't die from it. There'll be a bit of itching and burning, down there if you know what I mean...Well, I'd better go, you know, being pregnant with twins means you need to grow the fuck up and do something with your life. Bye!" Sakura waved and left the room, she then came back for one last word, "By the way Sasuke, go fuck yourself."

Sasuke got out of bed, "Babes! Wait, yeah I know I like sex and I enjoyed it but the whole time I swear I was thinking of you!"

Sakura grimaced as Sasuke came out of the room butt naked, "Oh that is a relief, please don't talk to me...just don't talk to me."

"Sakura I love you, I always will."

Sakura rolled her eyes, she was over him. Completely over him, "Fuck. You. Sasuke I never want to see you again, I don't want you to see our kids ever. You will never see them. Get the fuck out."

Sasuke moved towards her, "Baby, you don't mean that."

"Don't come any closer, and don't you dare call me baby. I hate you, I fucking hate you, you lying cheating son of a bitch. FUCK," Sakura screamed.

Naruto sighed as he heard the scene going on above his head. Sakura had snapped...he wondered if it was healthy to scream like that when you were pregnant.

"Bab- Sakura, calm down. I love you, I would never want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, come on. You know you don't want to leave me, you love me too," Sasuke smiled.

"A bit late isn't it? You don't own me, you don't know me. Only I know me! No one can tell me what I want, so no. I don't love you, I actually loath you and oh don't I want to leave you? Sorry BABY but you aren't that amazing."

Sakura looked at the bracelet on her wrist, she growled as she saw the engraved message.

"Sasuke and Sakura for ever? Shove this up your ass bastard," Sakura ripped the bracelet off her and threw it at him.

Sasuke flinched, "Jesus Christ, you're like an animal."

"Good bye Sasuke, you make me sick," Sakura stopped talking, and doubled over, "Uh...aarrggh."

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Sakura's white dress, it started to be blotted out by a deep red.

Sakura held her belly, the pain was unbearable...she looked at Sasuke in fear and then everything went black.

_But now just as things change_

_As well my feelings do_

_In time things rearrange_

_I am so sick of chasing you_

"Hello, Sakura, right now you are in an ambulance. Please remain calm. You've haemorrhaged and we will be performing an emergency c-section. Do you understand?"

Sakura was confused, an ambulance? She was having the babies early? Sakura looked around.

"Gaara, Naruto," Sakura called out, "Where are they?"

"Sshhh, remain calm Sakura. Everything will be fine," the person replied.

Sakura sighed as reality hit her. Gaara wasn't there...he would never be there.

"Sasuke, leave," Naruto growled.

"No."

"No?"

"No. My girl, my kids. I'm not going."

Naruto stood up and walked over to him, "You Sasuke, are a prick. She hates you, and she wants nothing to do with you. You have done nothing for her, nothing at all. The only thing you have done is knock her up and screw her life over, oh and you made her haemorrhage. So leave, now!"

"Make me."

Naruto nodded his head, "Alright then."

Sasuke laughed, like Naruto would have the balls to- CRUNCH

Sasuke was on the ground, he put his hand up to his nose, it wasn't in the right place...Sasuke looked at the warm blood on his hand.

"You broke my nose..."

Naruto rubbed his knuckles, and looked at Sasuke on the floor in disgust, "Get out."

Sasuke got up and held his nose, "Whatever man, you can keep her, I hope you have a great life. This is bullshit."

Naruto watched as Sasuke left the waiting room and collapsed into a chair. He hadn't slept at all, and Sakura was still in the emergency room. He ran his hands through his hair, Naruto took out his mobile and looked through his contacts. Gaara. He hesitated, should he...Naruto pressed the call button. Fuck it. Naruto punched the wall, voicemail.

"...Hey, Gaara. It's me. Please, I know you are there...Sakura is in the emergency room. She haemorrhaged...," Naruto sighed, "If you still love her...come back. She needs you...We're at the hospital...please."

Naruto hung up, he did all he could.

_But what do I get 'cause I just seem to lose_

_You make me regret those times I spent with you_

_And playing those games as I wait for your call_

_And now I give up, so goodbye and so long_

"Naruto?" a man holding a clipboard entered the waiting room.

Naruto stood up, "Is she okay?"

The man smiled, "Everything is under control, she is going into the operating room as we speak."

Naruto sighed in relief, "How long will it take?"

"Minutes," the man patted Naruto on the shoulder, "Since the babies are premature they will be kept in the intensive care unit."

Naruto didn't say anything...he couldn't believe what was happening. The babies were being born now? Gaara was meant to have come, Gaara needed to be by Sakura's side. Naruto moaned. It wasn't meant to be like this, it just wasn't.

"Are you okay young man?"

Naruto nodded, "I- I just need to sit down."

The man with a clipboard smiled in an understanding way and walked off, Naruto was left to his thoughts. The twins...they were coming but Gaara wasn't.

_You have your other friends_

_They were there when you cried_

_Didn't mean to hurt you then_

_Best friends just won't leave your side_

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a woman called, "She is ready to see you now."

Naruto breathed deeply as the nurse led him into a room...he was going to see Sakura. Naruto went to open the door, when he saw a figure next to her bed. Naruto paused at the door.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No...there is nothing wrong at all," he grinned and turned to the nurse, "Quite the opposite actually."

He decided he should leave the two to themselves and returned to his waiting position. This time with a lot less of a burden on his mind.

_But what do I get 'cause I just seem to lose_

_You make me regret those times I spent with you_

_And playing those games as I wait for your call_

_And now I give up, so goodbye and so long_

"Am I dreaming?"

Sakura stared at the boy who seemed almost a stranger to her now. His dark red hair was overgrown, his face was whiter...Sakura wondered if he had been ill during their time apart. Gaara did not reply, he stayed still at the end of her bed.

"Even if you aren't real, please, can you hold me?"

Gaara moved towards her and grasped a hand, he kissed it and then lay it back down gently. Sakura's lips began to tremble.

"I...thought I lost you. And it hurt."

Gaara leant forward and kissed her forehead, "I'm here. You didn't lose me, I'm here."

Sakura began to cry, she had gone through so much. It was all over, it felt like her burden had been lifted. But it hadn't. Sakura new it was the beginning of even more troubles now that her children were born but Gaara's reassuring grip on her made it seem all ok.

_It's not a change of pace_

_This time I'll get it right_

_It's not a change of taste_

_I was the one there last night_

Gaara caressed Sakura's head, "You are so beautiful."

Sakura snorted, "I'm sure I look amazing right now."

Gaara smiled, "If only you knew...so where are the babies?"

"Intensive care...I haven't been able to see them yet."

"Boy or -"

"Boy and a girl," Sakura closed her eyes and lay back peacefully, everything felt so right.

Sakura didn't realise how much not having Gaara had affected her, the world seemed perfect.

"Names?"

"Right now they are just Baby A and Baby B, I just can't place a name for them. I think I need to see them to know what to call them."

Gaara stood up, "Well, do you want to go see them then?"

Sakura nodded, and let Gaara place her in a wheelchair, he made sure she was comfortable and then they were off. Both revelling in being able to be so close to each other, after such a long time of separation.

Sakura gasped as she saw the small living, breathing humans she had just given birth to. She couldn't believe it.

"Sakura are you ok?" Gaara was by Sakura's side.

"Of course I am! I can't believe it, they are so beautiful."

Gaara placed an arm around Sakura and held her to him. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Any ideas for names?"

Sakura looked at the two sleeping forms, one had jet black hair and Sakura winced at how much he looked like Sasuke. She wondered if he had Sasuke's dark and brooding eyes too. Then there was a small pink bundle, she smiled warmly at her little girl. Garish pink tufts of hair, rosy pink cheeks.

"Maybe we should call them names to do with their appearance?" Sakura suggested.

"What? Blacko and Pinky?"

"No! That is awful Gaara," Sakura laughed.

"I don't know...what about the Japanese words for black and pink or something...the boy looks like midnight...he reminds me of-"

Sakura turned her head, "Yeah. He reminds me of midnight too."

Gaara nodded, "Well...how about we just call them after Blink-182 songs, because we've basically ripped off lyrics from all their songs for every chapter. There were a few other bands, but Blink is awesome so I think it is only fitting to end this story with names in their honour."

"Oh my god yes, then the story won't end all cliché and lame!"

"So, Josie – you know after the epic song, and Tom after the even more epic singer who is the love of my adolescent life."

"But I thought you loved me?" Sakura looked shocked.

"Of course I do babe! Tom isn't gay anyway, we all know that."

_When I needed you most_

_When I needed a friend_

_You let me down now_

_Like I let you down then_

_So sorry, it's over_

* * *

I ended it like this...because I can.

Read and Review ! :P

**Crackfic.**


End file.
